les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
N7
N7 is a vocational code in the Systems Alliance military. The "N" designates special forces and the "7" refers to the highest level of proficiency. It applies to marines who have graduated from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program. Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) is the Systems Alliance's premier school for leadership and combat expertise. The Interplanetary Combatives Academy, sometimes called "N-School" or "the castle," recruits officers from every branch of Earth's militaries to partake in grueling courses at Creed Castle in London. Initially, candidates train for more than 20 hours per day, leading small combat teams through hostile terrain with little sleep or food. Trainees who do well are awarded an internal designation of N1 and are invited to return. Subsequent courses - N2 through N6 - are often held at Luna Base and include instruction in zero-G combat, military free-fall (parachuting), jetpack flight, combat diving, combat instruction, linguistics, and frontline trauma care for human and alien biology alike. The highest grade of training, N6, provides actual combat experience in combat zones throughout the galaxy. If the trainee survives these scenarios in an "admirable and effective fashion," he or she finally receives the coveted N7 designation. N7 is the only ICT designation that may be worn on field or dress uniforms. There is little shame in failing an N course - the training is so extreme that even qualifying for N1 elevates an officer to a position of respect. The universal prestige of merely attending the academy helps to restrain trainees from taking excessive risks in pursuit of higher honors. Although ICT qualification by itself does not guarantee higher rank, those officers who are able to complete the program are typically well suited to senior leadership positions. Armor The famed "N7" Onyx Armor is given to graduates of the program. On this armor, the distinctive N7 logo is across the right breast and red detail is emblazoned on the right arm. Weapons There are several ICT issued weapons, developed by the Systems Alliance: *N7 Typhoon Light Machine Gun *N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle *N7 Crusader Shotgun *N7 Piranha Assault Shotgun *N7 Hurricane Submachine Gun *N7 Valiant Sniper Rifle *N7 Eagle Pistol During the Reaper war, Allied forces began recruiting anyone, soldier or mercenary, to serve on the front lines of the conflict. The most experienced operatives formed squads to secure objectives, evacuate civilians, and battle Cerberus or the Reapers deep in enemy territory. Initially led by N7 Alliance marines Alistair & Norah Creed, these squads were nicknamed the N7 Spec Ops. In light of these teams' exemplary service and remarkable bravery, the Alliance allowed this unofficial name to spread across the ranks as a sign of respect for their efforts. N7 Classes Prior to Alistair taking over ICT, there were no special classes to choose from, save for the generic six. As he and Norah implemented their own doctrines into the program, this opened up the gateway for more specialized classes to emerge. Once a recruit has passed the initial N1 training, they are allowed to choose a specialzation class based on their main class. The specialization classes are as follows: *N7 Fury Adept *N7 Destroyer Soldier *N7 Demolisher Engineer *N7 Paladin Sentinel *N7 Shadow Infiltrator *N7 Slayer Vanguard *A news report by Emily Wong on the Citadel in 2185, states that a team of N7 marines were deployed in batarian space from a Normandy Class Stealth Frigate. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Systems Alliance